


Ever Again

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 5 Years [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Ever Again

As soon as Caleb was safe in Bela’s arms, the four of you went back to the cabin to collect her things. He fell asleep in her arms, thankful to be back with her. She would hum lightly to him, easing the mood in the car slightly.

“Stay here with him. We’ll get everything.” Sam told her, earning a small grateful smile from her. “We’ll be right back.” He shut the door and followed Dean into the cabin. “So, what the hell do we plan on doing now?” He asked as they gathered everything up. “It’s not like we can just drop them off somewhere.” Not that he would even want to. He was trying to judge where Dean was on this entire situation.

Dean didn’t even look up as he shoved Sam’s laptop in a bag. “They’ll come to the bunker with us.” He said seriously. “We’ll go from there. We need to figure out what the hell those vamps wanted with them.” His green eyes shot to his brother for a second. “And see who else had their sights on them.”

Sam nodded, hearing how determined his brother was about this. “Sounds like a good plan.” He wanted to voice his agreement with it. “There’s one more thing we have to decide.”

“What’s that, Sammy?” He asked, nearing the door.

“Do we ever approach being with her again?” He voiced what had been on his mind since he’d seen her.

Stopping, Dean swallowed, shrugging, his back towards his baby brother. “I honestly don’t know, Sammy.” He breathed, hanging his head. “I honestly don’t.” Finally, he looked over at Sam. “He called me ‘daddy’, and I’m still wrapping my head around that.”

Sam watched Dean walk out the door, towards the Impala. He had no idea how Dean was feeling, and that made it that much harder to help.

–

After they had been on the road a little bit, Dean spoke up. “We’re bringing the two of you to where we live. It’s one of the safest places you could ever be.” He glanced at Bela in the rear view mirror.

Sam shifted to look at her better. “It’s the Bunker.” He explained.

“The Bunker?” She asked. “It sounds more like something from the 1950s in the bomb scares.” She mused.

He chuckled lightly. “Yeah, it does.” He agreed. “But, it’s home.” He shrugged one shoulder. “Hopefully you two can feel that way, too.” Sam glanced at Caleb’s sleeping face with a soft smile.


End file.
